He Says: Oh, My Son!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Sasuke bilang dia mau 'pip' Naru-chan!" Inside story from 'He Says', ChibiSasuxChibiNaru, AU, sho-ai, and a little FugaMina scene.


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, drabbLe fict, chibi chara, shounen-ai****, a little FugaMina scene**

**Sasuke und Naruto: 8 tahun**

**_****He Says: Oh, My Son!_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Pria paruh baya itu terduduk di atas ranjang kamarnya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat tegas kini hanya menampakkan kedataran emosinya. Dan seorang lelaki pirang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tepat di samping ranjang sang pemilik.

"Anakmu sungguh keterlaluan, Minato." Mata oniks Fugaku memandang mata biru langit lelaki pirang.

"Ahahaha.. Maaf, ya? Kau jadi begini," ujarnya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Apa tenggorokanmu sekarang sudah tidak apa?" Tersirat kecemasan dari wajah tampan milik Minato.

Fugaku berusaha untuk bersikap sedatar-datarnya, lalu menjawab. "Hn, mungkin."

"Memangnya seberapa kaget saat dia mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

"Sekaget-kagetnya diriku, baru kali ini aku seperti ini. Begitu konyol," Fugaku menghela napas panjang dan Minato hanya tersenyum kecil memandang teman sekerjanya itu.

"Paman Fugaku! Paman Fugaku!" Suara yang sama yang pernah didengar Fugaku. Suara dari bocah pirang yang membuatnya terbaring tak berdaya seperti sekarang ini.

"Dia datang," seru Minato tersenyum lebar.

"Hn. Terdengar jelas suara cempreng anakmu itu."

Dan derap langkah kaki kecil Naruto semakin mendekat memasuki kamar yang berisikan sang ayah dan juga orang yang dipanggilnya 'paman'.

"Paman! Paman Fugaku, sudah tak apa, ya?" tanya Naruto kecil seraya mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Fugaku.

"..."

"Paman, marah padaku?" Naruto memandang Fugaku dengan mata biru langitnya.

"Tidak,"

"Senangkah?"

"...Tidak juga,"

"Hoh~ Paman Fugaku tak marah pada Naru-chan, tapi juga tak senang? Membingungkan. Hmm..."

"Tidak, Naru-chan. Paman Fugaku tidak marah kok. Sana main dengan Sasuke saja. Paman Fugaku mau beristirahat,"

"Oke, Ayah. Lekas sembuh, Paman." Cengiran lebar diberikannya pada lelaki bermata oniks itu ditambah dengan lambaian tangan mungilnya. Anak pirang yang sangat ceria. Tanpa sadar, segaris senyum kecil menghias di wajah Fugaku.

"Minato," panggil Fugaku datar dan membuat lelaki pirang memandang ke arahnya, "bagaimana jika Naruto nanti berkata lebih dari itu? Maksudku pengaduannya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya,"

"Ah! Masih ada lagi ya pengaduan yang melebihi pernyataan bahwa Sasuke ingin menikahi Naruto?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, tapi kemungkinan ada." Dan kedua mata itu saling berpandangan, menyiratkan pertanyaan yang sama.

**_a.n.t_**

Tak selang beberapa waktu. Lagi-lagi suara khas dari bocah pirang memecah keheningan di kamar Fugaku. "Ayah! Ayah!" Kaki kecil Naruto berlari, memasuki kamar yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan?" Minato bergerak untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto kecil, tak lupa dengan senyum tipis yang menghias di wajah tampannya.

"Sasuke bilang dia mau 'pip' Naru-chan!"

BRUKK!

Pria pirang telah ambruk di tempat begitu mendengar perkataan dari anak tunggalnya. Fugaku membeku di atas ranjangnya, lalu tangannya bergerak memegang erat dadanya. Ia terlalu kaget, sangat kaget untuk hal semacam ini. "S-Sasuke, dia..."

"I-ini yang kau maksud 'itu', Fugaku?" ucap Minato lemas.

"...Hn."

"Anakku satu-satunya." pasrah Minato menatap langit-langit kamar Fugaku. Dan dalam sekejap, Minato benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

"Loh... Ayah, kenapa?" Naruto menatap polos sosok sang ayah.

"Ambulans." datar Fugaku berkata. Dan setelahnya, tubuhnya pun tergeletak di atas ranjangnya sendiri.

"P-Paman Fugaku!"

**...OWARI...**

"Sasuke, jangan bicara yang macam-macam lagi pada Naruto." Itachi berseru sambil menatap sang adik. Dan Sasuke yang menjadi objek yang dinasehati hanya bergumam, "Hn."

"Err... Sasuke." panggil Itachi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Benarkah kau akan mem-'pip' Naruto?" lanjutnya dengan nada tanpa beban.

"Hn." respon Sasuke seraya meninggalkan sang kakak yang berdiri dan mulai membeku. "Adikku satu-satunya." lirihnya pasrah menatap langit mendung.

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
